CHAD DYLAN COOPER
by SWACGleekFreak
Summary: Just another walk past a certain person's dressing room and Chad discovers that Sonny has meanings for every letter of his name. Sucky summary, I know. Rated T for language. ONE SHOT CHANNY!


This is my first ever one shot! I'm so excited! (I'm a very weird person. Don't ask) Also, I was watching Sonny With A Chance the other day and Sonny and Chad were being sweeter than ever so yeah.

This idea came to me during school one day. My friend Andy was talking about writing a little note to herself that shows what each letter of her full name means. That sparked this idea.

Another one shot will be coming up and so will info of it!

_____________________________________________________________

**Walking down Stage 3's hall past Sonny's dressing room was always Chad's favorite thing to do. She wasn't always there, but he didn't care. Just seeing the room where his Sonshine hangs up brings a smile to his face.**

**Yet, this morning, it was different. As usual, she wasn't in there. Chad hated that. Something else was there though. A letter. With the title 'Chad Dylan Cooper: What it stands for.'**

**Chad looked at the paper. It was folded, so he couldn't read any of it. So he tucked it into his jacket pocket and left with it.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

"**Where is it?" Sonny said as soon as she entered her dressing room. As usual Tawni was sitting at her vanity in front of the mirror. She was applying a new coat of Cocoa Mocha Cocoa and eyeliner. She was always trying to make herself look good every minute.**

"**Where is what?" Tawni asked, her brow furrowed. "I would never take any of you stuff. Your Wisconsin country diseases would attack me."**

**Sonny shook her head. Typical Tawni being so stupid. **

"**Where is my note to self paper I had on my vanity?" She said. "If that gets lost and Ch- I mean anyone finds it, it's your head!"**

"**Why my head?" Tawni asked. **

"'**Cause you're the only one who has been in here all day." Sonny snapped. She was pacing all over, something she hated to do. It proves that she was worrying.**

**Another thing she hated to do.**

"**So what if anyone sees it?" Tawni said. "It won't be the end of the world."**

**Sonny turned around to face the blonde. "It will if one certain person sees it!"**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**When Chad reached his dressing room, the first thing he did was open the note Sonny had dropped outside her dressing room. It had his name on it after all.**

**The top of the page read that no one was supposed to read it. **_**Screw rules.**_** Chad thought. **_**To him, rules were neat to be broken.**_

**He looked after the warning and began to read. His name was written sideways, little definitions of each letter in his full name were written beside his name. This is what it said:**

**C is for how cute he is. No matter how much he knows it.**

**H is for hugs. We may have never hugged, but in my mind, we have.**

**A is for how big of an ass he can be.**

**D is for dog shover. Yeah, I read the article on it.**

**D is for damn! Why isn't he mine?**

**Y is for the answer I will give him if he asked me if I loved him.**

**L is for love. The thing that keeps his heart beating.**

**A is for Amazing. He truly is a great actor.**

**N is for No way Zac Efron is better!**

**C is for Cool. Yes, he is cool!**

**O is OMG his eyes are so sparkly.**

**O is for Oh Chad Dylan, the first thing sweet I said to him.**

**P is for Pooper, my secret nickname for him.**

**E is for evil. Yes, he can be very evil.**

**R is for Rats! I will never be his.**

"YOU have my paper?" Was the first thing Chad heard when he looked up from the paper. It was a not-so- Sonny Sonny. 

"PSSSHHHHH!" Chad snorted. "No!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper from him. "You are such a bad liar ."

Chad smiled at that. "I'm a bad liar that you can't get enough of." He began to walk away but turned around before Sonny left. "Munroe?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't read it you know."

Sonny giggled. "Like I said, bad liar."

_____________________________________________________________

The next day, Sonny decided to go to Stage 2 and look for Chad. She WANTED to know if he really did read it or not.

When she got to his dressing room, he was in there, writing on a piece of paper. That made her very curious. He then left for rehearsal, so Sonny snuck in fast enough to grab the paper and leave to her dressing room.

At her dressing room, Sonny unfolded the paper to see what Chad had wrote. A smiled was brought upon her face when she saw what was written down.

S is for my Sonshine. 

O is for Oh My Gosh thank God no one has snatched her yet.

N is for no way is James Conroy touching her again.

N is for how negative she is around me. And how I love it.

Y is for yes, I'm in love with her.

M is for many years to come, she is the one.

U is for unless she dies, she never leaves my protection.

N is for no, she isn't mine.

R is for red dress. The one she wore that I at least got a glimpse of before it was destroyed.

O is for oh wow, she has pretty hair.

E is for how easy it is to see that pretty smile.

Tears came to Sonny's eyes. She held and hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Did you like it?" A voice said from behind her. She spun around, only to have the lips of Chad Dylan Cooper against hers. It felt great. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away.

"THAT'S my answer." She said, kissing him again.


End file.
